War
by TheAnimeResonance
Summary: Karin is heading out to war to defend hr county. Isshin and the others are taking it hard but believes she will come back to them. Slight M scene. Nothing major. HitsuKarin


She sat staring blankly at the screen. Her laptop, her phone all beside her, her bags packed by the door. She just typed commands into her laptop then looked at the television screen. She saw many green and res dots decrease in numbers. She cursed every time she saw a green dot vanish. She was deciding whether to pick the phone or not and make the massive decision.

Karin sat in her camouflage trousers, her matching coat. Her big clunky black boots. Her hair tied back in a bun. She looked like a male with her uniform, but she was a female.

Isshin sat in the kitchen, composing his thoughts together. When he hears his daughter say 'its time', he doesn't know how he should act towards his oldest daughter. It was just him to see her off. Isshin made her live with him because of her chosen occupation. It was the best way to see her.

He was startled always when he heard the front door shut. He heard many footsteps coming into the living room. He was glad that it wasn't Karin leaving. It was more than one person coming into the house. He sat up and glanced into the living room. Karin was still typing into her laptop as she usually did. Always working. He saw that his son and daughter had returned with their friends.

"Fuck!" She screamed and slammed her hands onto her laptop. Everyone in the living room jumped at her vulgar language. Isshin came rushing into the living room. He knew in five minutes he was going to be in tears by the way Karin was acting. Karin stood up and grabbed her phone, ushering everyone to leave but they stood still. They wanted to hear what was up. "Come in, come in. Can you all hear me? This is your commanding officer Karin Kurosaki, it is time. This is war." She hung up and headed straight for her laptop and phone placing the smaller one in her pocket,mthe other in her bag.

She placed her helmet under her arm as it was not needed at the moment. She looked to her dad and quickly wrapped her arms around his body. He held her tight to his body. He didn't want to watch his precious daughter leave him.

"I love you, dad." Isshin didn't dare to blink. He didn't want to miss a single thing from a cloudy vision. Karin hugged her brother and sister at the same time. Ichigo was shocked at his sisters occupation. She was a soldier. "I love you both." She headed to the door to pick up her bag and slung it over her shoulders. She saw Ichigo's soul reaper friends staring at her. She directly looked at Toshiro who was gave a sympathetic look.

"You protect things on your end and I'll do the same at my end." Toshiro laughed at her words then walked up to her and held his hand up. Karin past him and high-fived him just like when they were younger and high-fived each other, substituting one person in the game and the other out.

Isshin ran of the the door and joined the neighbours at the end of the gate as they watched their children head to the war. All mothers were hugging into their husbands, telling their son to be careful as they followed behind Karin with all their luggage.

"I don't no damn letter through my door or your name to appear on my television screen, you hear me Karin Kurosaki!" He shouted down the street. He looked to the other neighbours who were saluting their brave soldiers. Isshin joined in the salute, with his five minutes now up.

He couldn't believe that when she had joined the army that they would make her into a strong young woman. It was all because she couldn't become a soul reaper and she loved helping people by protecting them that she joined. He remembered all the training she was put through, all the drills, all the practices, the first time she came home with her gun. She was so excited to have it in her possession.

It had been a two years since Karin had left him. He usually kept the tv on making sure her name was never mentioned. A few soldiers in her platoon were mentioned. He didn't personally know the male but he felt sorry for the family of that male. He saw in her face when she called that she was distraught about it. He knew that she blames herself for their deaths.

Karin was on Kisuke's laptop since her father didn't own one. She was in tank top and her trousers. They noticed that she looked awful. She had bags under her eyes, many scars on her arms and her hair looked greasy. She was in her tent with Jinta in the background, calling out commands to the airships. The tent itself didn't looks that pleasant. Karin told them how much of a bare wasteland it was. There was not a tree in sight for them. The floor was rock solid and very hot.

"We should be home soon, we are looking for the dictators home." Isshin smiled at his daughters news. It has hopeful to hear for him. Isshin suddenly looked worried when Karin looked up to the sky. He saw her turn off the the computer before shouting, "Incoming." Then after that there was a large boom then the screen went black. Kisuke's placed a hand on his friends shoulder. They didn't utter a word to each other. Kisuke reached for two beers and handed one to his friend. There was nothing they could say to make it better for the other.

Another year has passed and still no sign of her. Isshin was in the connivence store buying some bread as Ichigo and his friends run his supply's out quickly. He met the mothers of all the neighbours in his street. They gave one another a smile but that was as far communication went. He hadn't talked to Karin since the last phone call and he still didn't know if she was dead or not. She was just missing. That's all the news said.

He jumped when he heard a gun shot. Everyone in the shop jumped as well. He was hoping that when he turned round it was Karin and not a robber.

"Stand at ease!" He heard a young woman call out. Everyone ran to the shop window to see their child standing with their backpacks, their hats and a smile with their hands behind their back. Everyone ran to their child standing in front of them. Isshin ran straight to Karin. He burst into tears as he saw her standing their with no crutches. He wrapped her in a tight hug. He felt that she was just bones with no meat. She had an awful stench but he dismissed it so he could hold her close to him.

"I missed you." He whispered into her ear. Karin broke into tears and hugged him tighter.

"I missed you." She cried to him. Karin saw that all her friends were crying and holding tightly into their mothers. Jinta was standing at the back as Kisuke didn't show up. Just then he male showed up in the distance. He looked depressed as he came closer to them.

The dirty blond male trudged past Jinta. Karin nodded and Jinta grabbed Kisuke's shoulder.

"You blind or something." Kisuke slowly turned around when he heard his sons voice. Jinta held his hand out but Kisuke whacked it away and wrapped his arms around the male. Karin laughed at the sight and went back to hugging her father.

Isshin entered the house first with the shopping with Karin trailing behind him. He blocked out his daughter from the others. They planned on surprising them.

"Dad, I heard a gunshot, are you okay?" Ichigo asked with his finger on the pause button on the remote. His feet on the coffee table.

"Your concern touches me but I'm more than okay?" Ichigo was confused at his fathers words then quickly understood when his father walked away to the kitchen leaving Karin exposed. He smiled then flash stepped over to her, picking her up. He took out the bun in her hair letting it flow down her shoulders. He placed her bag on the floor and hugged her.

"When did you get back?" Karin looked to the clock in the room.

"Two hours ago." He laughed and placed her back on her feet. He studied her face. She was now a woman. Her body looked flat but she was actually quiet busty. Karin rushed to the couch and flung her body across it sitting in Ichigo place. Ichigo laughed and sat beside Byakyua. Isshin chucked her a beer from the kitchen. Karin quickly cracked it open and placed the cold drink to her lips. Ichigo stared at her. He had never seen her drink before.

"Shut up, I just fought in a war. I should be able to drink." Ichigo laughed and watched his sister settle back into life.

Karin trudged up the stairs, taking off her uniform in the process. All the males looked away in respect of her privacy. To Karin this was normal for her to do but for the other to notice, it was slightly shocking.

She walked to her bedroom which was her brothers. She sat on the bed with her hands clasped together next to her mouth. She was thinking off her time in the war. Her platoon was the reason for the victory but she didn't feel so good. She had threatened a child. She pressed a gun against the dictator's daughter's head.

Toshiro knocked on the door and walked in. He saw that Karin was deep in thought so he sat beside her in the bed. Karin snapped out her thoughts and placed a hand on Toshiro's relaxed penis. Toshiro grabbed her wrist.

"Don't." He hissed at her. Karin ignored the rejection and climbed on top of him pinning his arms the bed.

"Please. I need to get out frustration." Toshiro moved his head away from Karin's edging face. She kissed his neck gently. "Please." She begged one more time leaving sweet kisses on his neck. She slightly nipped at the skin then licked the burning skin. He didn't know how to have sex so he just declined her. Some nights he did dream of her in this position but never thought that it could actually happen.

Toshiro pulled his hand out of Karin's grip. His hands instantly went to the side of her face gently caressing the side. Karin leaned down and pressed her lips against his. Toshiro was slightly shocked at her action but he soon opened his mouth allowing Karin to proceed further. They began to fight for dominance.

Her hunger for passion he could tell there was something wrong with her. Isshin had sent him up to find out what was wrong with Karin. There was something in her eyes that she had done something that she regretted. He managed to flip them round so Toshiro was on top off her.

"I'll make you a deal. Tell me why your eyes look like you have done something shameful and I will have sex with you to ease your pain." Karin shook her head.

"I'll tell you after." Toshiro leaned down and kissed her forehead. He really wanted to know what was troubling her so he would do anything to find out what it was.

He allowed Karin to sit up and take of her own clothes. They were still friends he didn't want to push past their boundaries. She hugged her body when she was left her in bra and pants. Toshiro pushed her back on the bed and lay on top of her. He looked into her eyes. She looked terrified at what was happening. Toshiro leaned down and gently kissed her lips.

"I won't hurt you." She placed her hands in his hair and stroked her fingers through his locks. She leaned up and captured his lips against hers. Her mouth devouring his in a lustful kiss.

Every time she moaned into his mouth a growing sensation in his groin began. Karin moaned again when she felt him poke her in her inner thigh. This was a new side of their friendship that she would love to enter. Toshiro sat up and looked onto her body. She was very skinny that you could see her bones. Toshiro kept his eyes on her chest. It was something to behold. Karin covered her body up. The thought of having sex with your best friend was wrong. There was other ways to take out frustration.

"I can't go on. I can't have sex with you." Toshiro sighed and lay beside her in his clothes. She faced the other way from him. Toshiro wrapped his arms around her body. He couldn't force her into having sex with him. Karin sighed and held his hand. She had to tell him, he was going to stick with the deal but it was she who backed out.

"It was a few days ago, we stormed into the headquarters, were their leader was." Toshiro listened intensively as she spoke." He managed to surround him and his family. I grabbed his youngest daughter and...and...placed a gun at her head. A innocent girl and I held her as a hostage just so we would get him to sign the form." Karin held back the tears from falling as she retold the story. Toshiro didn't say much, he stroked her arm.

He managed to get her to fall asleep. It was quite funny how fast it took him. She was defiantly tired from the journey. He was defiantly glad to see her home. He knew she was mentally scarred. His war only lasted two hours when the battle began but Karin had stayed in a war for three years. He was impressed by the job any soldier in the human world could do. It seemed more of a struggle than the soul society's problems.

Karin woke up early as she did for the last three years and headed out the house. She needed to feel the air on her skin to fell alive. Her walk only lasted about 15 minutes. She needed time to think about her time in the war. She had to forget about what happened and move on. She would never hurt the kid. It was only a bluff, she kept telling herself.

Karin returned to the house and made her way straight to the kitchen. In the three years she was away, her home didn't change a single a bit. It was just the same as she she had left. The poster of her mum hanging for all to see.

She walked into the kitchen to see her sister preparing a meal for the other males. Karin crept up behind her and jumped onto the counter. Yuzu looked at her shocked and hugged her closely. Karin laughed and returned the kind gesture.

"I missed you. When did you get back?"

"Late last night. I surprised dad when he went to the shops." Karin laughed as she remember the scene. Karin jumped off the counter and headed to the fridge to find something to eat. She was very hungry and had been for a long while. Karin caught a quick glimpse of Yuzu cutting a tomato. Karin fell to the floor and screamed. Yuzu jumped when she heard the piercing scream. She saw that Karin was hugging herself in the corner of the room. She was muttering under her breath.

Isshin came running in when he heard her scream. He was shocked to see Karin in the corner hugging herself. The others stood in the doorway staring at scene. Ichigo pushed everyone back except Toshiro. He walked in on Karin and Toshiro sleeping and allowed them to be in peace for once.

Isshin wrapped his arms around her and held her tight to his body. He held her face and looked into her eyes. Her pupils were slightly diluted. He pulled her back into a tight embrace.

"Dad, why did she scream?" Yuzu asked as she began cutting again. Karin searched frantiacally around her body.

"Yuzu put the knife away. Karin has a slight case of PTSD (Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder). The knife must remind her of something that had happened in Iraq." Yuzu quietly hid the knife away. Isshin picked her up and took her back to her bed. He grabbed Toshiro and threw him into Karin's bed.

Isshin had gotten several calls about the same thing from the neighbours. It wasn't so serious as most of them were young and would get over it but it was hard for the families to deal with. He just told them to take them to their rooms and hold them for a while.

Isshin went back upstairs to check on his daughter. He heard soft sobs coming out of her room. He looked into her from to see Karin clinging onto Toshiro. Her head was resting in his neck. Toshiro's hands were in safe areas so he wouldn't need to kill him for taking advantage of his daughter.

"How is she?" Toshiro looked round with sympathetic eyes.

"She went back to sleep. I think she is having a nightmare." Toshiro kissed the top of her head and leaned back slightly. "Isshin will she get better?" The said male just shrugged.

"I don't know, she is only showing a few symptoms so its not so serious." Isshin walked up to her and kissed her head and placed a few letters on her bedside table.

"That's her pay check and another letter for her." Karin slightly shifted and reached for the other letter. Isshin knew she was listening to what he was saying. She turned round so she was leaning back on Toshiro. She slowly opened the letter and peered inside. She sighed and took the letter out of the packaging. Her eyes skimmed the letter.

"The Prime Minister wants to meet up with my platoon tomorrow." She said quietly. They knew that Karin was still shaking about the whole war. She was a strong soldier but it still affected her.

Karin and her troops along with the other commanding offers stood in a long line outside the Prime Minister's office. The male soon emerged he looked so high with power. He walked straight up to Karin who was in her blue skirt and blazer with her beret. Her badges shown on her blazer.

"Commanding Officer Kurosaki, I'm thankful for your hard work and your dedication to our country." Karin bowed down to greet him.

"It's an honour to meet you, sir." The male nodded and walked onto the next officer. Karin looked around the room for any intrusion. She had heard word that there was going to be an attack on the Prime Minister. She had warned any of her soldiers to protect him at all costs. Karin kept her composure and checked her surroundings. All officers had been giving the word so there was many on the outlook for them.

The ceremony had ended but no soldier dared to move.  
The Prime Minister's safety was on their mind. His body guards were on the alert as well. The assassins would not have a chance of touching him now.

"Scout the building, make sure every corner is covered." All the soldiers ran out to their designated spots. Their eyes searching the surrounding all around them as they moved swiftly to their places. Karin and all the other female officers stood proudly in their pencil skirts. They had their hand gun but not their favourite one. Everyone placed their ear piece on to communicate with each other.

Karin walked past the door to find only one body guard standing there. At all time there must be two body guards protecting the Prime Minister. Karin walked off and messaged four of her comrades. It was too suspicious.

Karin waited until her friends showed up before taking action. She grabbed Jinta who now fully understood the situation along with the other three. Everyone went into their places. Karin waited until the other three were in there place before walking back over to the male with Jinta.

"I saw the target run that way. Quickly go get them." Karin watched as the body guard ran after the culprit. "Idiot, who leaves their post unattended?" Karin asked Jinta. The red haired male just shrugged and followed Karin into the office.

She saw the Prime Minister sitting in his office quietly, working on his duties. The man was hard at work to notice Karin and Jinta walk into the office.

"Sorry, sir but please leave your office this instant." Jinta helped him stand and took him to the door who was greeted by Karin's comrades. "They will keep you safe." Karin closed the door and ushered Jinta to examine the room. Karin sat in his chair and waited for her suspect.

It was soon that the chair had a bullet shot through it. Karin didn't move and pretended to stay still. The suspect came into the room and spun the chair round only to get punched in the face by Karin. He fell backwards and crashed onto the floor.

"I thought as much." Karin stood up and placed her foot to the man's chest, pinning him there. The male smirked as he tried to sneak a peek at Karin. His dirty hands ran up her legs. Karin kicked him in the face then grabbed his jacket and pulled him up and pinned him to the table. She gripped his hair while pinning one of his arms back. Jinta came out the cupboard and placed the handcuffs on his wrists. The male was taken back by the fact a female had out smarted him.

"How did you know?" The male slowly breathed as Karin placed his face further into the table.

"You left your post and so did your partner?" Karin smirked when she heard Kira in the earphone.

"Target acquired, how is things on your end?"

"Just fine. I'll meet you at the door with the criminals, the police are waiting for them." Jinta lead the way while Karin had a firm grip on the male. Her hand gun in her hand in case of any funny business from the male in hand.

Karin pushed the male down the steps of the Prime Ministers office. He was refusing to be locked up. Fed up, Karin moved her gun to his back.

"Move it." Jinta had grabbed the handcuffs and pulled him towards the car. The officers took them into their custody and drove away in their cars. Karin smiled as she watched them drive away. Men should never get on her bad side when she had a temper like that. It was such a terrifying thing to witness.

* * *

**That's the end of the story, everyone. Just a little note, I don't know much about what actually happens during the war or PTSD so don't leave me horrible messages about it. The was inspired by the song some Nights by FUN. Check it out, it's quite catchy. **

**I do not own bleach, otherwise it would be rubbish. **


End file.
